Dick Grayson
Ricard Grayson was the first to serve as "Robin". He became an orphan after witnessing the death of his parents, The Flying Grayson's. After turning eighteen, Dick was fired as Robin. He thus began life as Nightwing, operating mainly in Blüdhaven. ---- =History= The Flying Graysons Twelve-year-old Dick Grayson was the youngest acrobat in The Haly's Circus. His family was an act called The Flying Graysons. Dick had been trained in acrobatics since birth, and therefore was able to join at a young age. While Haly's Circus was in Gotham City, Dick overheard "Boss" Tony Zucco, threatening Haly about paying extortion money. Haly outright refused, which led to the deaths of John and Mary Grayson. Young Dick watched, helpless, as his parents fell to their deaths. Initially, Dick felt responsible because he wasn't able to warn his parents. Aftermath Shortly after the death of his parents, Dick was placed in the care of Ma Gunn, who ran "Fay Gunn's School for Boys". In her care, Dick was abused both physically and mentally. However, it wasn't long until Bruce Wayne adopted Dick as his ward. Dick didn't want to replace his real father with a billionaire. Late one night, Dick catches Bruce sneaking behind a tunnel in a grandfather clock. It was here that Dick first learned that Bruce was in fact Batman. Batman After learning this, Bruce became distant, and Dick became fed up. He snuck out after he was sure that Bruce was gone, set on finding Zucco and proving him guilt. Dick's first instinct was to search the fairgrounds. Not expecting to find much, Dick was shocked when he found Zucco's base of operations. Thinking he been successful, Dick heads to turn back and report to Bruce, but he's stopped by one of Zucco's henchmen. Dick is nearly killed, but Zucco and his men are stopped by Batman. The Oath After returning to the Batcave, Zucco having been turned in for unrelated crimes, Bruce and Dick take an oath that they with work to together against crime and corruption in Gotham City. After rescuing Dick, Batman realized he no longer had to wage war on crime singlehandedly. He saw much of himself in Dick. They both witnessed crime-related tragedies that led to the death of their parents. Training Bruce began teaching Dick every thing he knew about fighting techniques and detective work. This lasted for six months, ended with a final test - "the Gauntlet". Dick had to elude Batman from sundown to sunrise. He was successful, and was even able to bring gangster Joe Minette to justice. Robin Having trained for six months and passing his final test, Dick took up the mantle as 'Robin, the Boy Wonder'. Dick spent his first year as Robin thinking that the job was nothing more than an adventure. This was, until a confrontation with Two-Face, which served as a rude awakening. Two-Face had captured the newest district attorney, and Batman. The two were hung up in a 'double-gallows death trap' In his attempt to free the district attorney, Robin cuts the rope using a batarang. In his grandeur, Robin forgets Two-Faces obsession with the number two. The trap had a second part, and the district attorney falls through the floor, into the water. Two-Face becomes furious and beats Robin. Batman, forced to watch his ward being beat, is able to free himself and apprehend Two-Face. This event traumatized Dick, and still haunts him. Batman "fires" Dick in order to prevent another similar incident, but Robin was only sidelined for a brief period. Teen Titans Dick was in his second year as the Boy Wonder when he was "fired" a second time. As Bruce feared, a similar event to the one with Poison Ivy had happened, but Dick, being older, was able to handle himself much better. After being "fired", Dick ran away and met up with Wally West and Garth. It seemed they were all having problems with their mentors. The three decided that they would be better off as their own heroes, and teamed-up, later joined by Donna Troy and Roy Harper. After several missions together, each of their mentors (Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow) agreed that the five worked well as a team, leading to the formation of the Teen Titans. Dick became leader. Shortly before Dick takes up the mantle of Nightwing, the Teen Titans are joined by the alien known as Starfire, and Victor Stone. Titans End After Jason Todd, the second Robin, is murdered, Dick disbands the Teen Titans. Nightwing After Dick turns up to mission late, again, he is fired by Batman; This time for real. Dick, being eighteen, moves to his own apartment. Not sure what to do with himself, Dick turns to Superman. He knew out of all the people he knew, Superman would understand and be able to give him advice. He confesses that he's considering giving up being a superhero, and just having a normal job. However, he admits that he can imagine that ever happening, but doesn't know what to do if he can't be Robin anymore. Superman shares the story of a man from Krypton who was cast out of his family. This man dreamed of justice, so he set out to make Krypton a better place. He was only ever known as Nightwing. Dick returns to Gotham, considering Superman's story. He connects himself to Nightwing, and discovers his knew alias. The first Nightwing costume was similar to that of which John Grayson wore in the circus. When the Teen Titans were captured by Deathstroke and transported to H.I.V.E., Dick donned the Nightwing costume for the first time, and with the help of Robin, took down Deathstroke and freed his teammates. Dick was now his own superhero, fully moving out of Batman's shadow. As Nightwing, he led the Teen Titans through some of the most difficult times had experienced thus far. He also enjoyed a relationship with Starfire. The two were in fact set to marry, but split after Jason's death. A Lonely Place of Dying Dick and Bruce were still at odds, especially after Jason's death. Dick struck out on his own for the first time ever, trying to bring the Joker to justice. When visiting Haly's Circus, he was confronted by a young boy named Tim Drake. Tim had learned the true identities of Batman and Robin, and begged Dick to return as Robin. Tim claimed that Batman had become reckless and carefree. Dick refused to return as Robin, but agreed that Batman needed a partner. The two worked together to take down Two-Face, but due to their relationship, were unable to alone. Tim came, donning Jason's Robin costume and helped defeat Two-Face. Batman was furious at first, but after much persuading and convincing, Dick, with help fro Alfred, brought Batman to the realization that he needs a partner, and that Tim would be the perfect candidate for the newest Robin. Knightfall After learning of Batman's defeat at the hands, or rather knee, of Bane, Nightwing rushed to the Batcave. He was shocked when he was met with an complete unknown, Azrael. He was even more shocked when he learned that Azrael had been chosen as Batman's replacement. Nightwing didn't agree with Bruce's decision, but admitted this only to Tim. Knightquest It becomes apparent to everyone that Azrael was the wrong choice. Bruce summons Nightwing to Wayne Manor to help take down Az-Bat, who has gone rogue whilst under the cowl. Bruce, who has finally made his recovery, begins to retrain his body; Nightwing and Robin infiltrate the Batcave and set up surveillance to keep watch on Az-Bat. They only realize how bad things have become when they witness Az-Bat talking to himself and acting like a madman. When they go to inform Bruce, they witness what seems to be the death of one of his opponents as Lady Shiva's training. This proves false, and was only a ruse to lure Shiva to the Batcave. Nightwing, with the help of Robin, prepare the Batcave for Bruce's return. Nightwing, Batman, and Robin meet up outside of Selkirk warehouses to confront Az-Bat. However, they learn that Catwoman has been captured and is being held hostage. Batman sends Nightwing and Robin to save her, as he goes to find Az-Bat. Catwoman is saved, and they all go to find Batman. They witness him fighting Az-Bats, until Bruce, trapped in the Batmobile, is seemingly killed in an explosion. Nightwing, enraged, begins to fight Az-Bats. However, he is over-powered and is unable to follow him. Knightsend Dick learns from Tim that Bruce managed to escape the Batmobile before it exploded, and that he was able to convince Azrael to give up Batman. However, Bruce admits that his fight against Azrael he re-injured his back, and is unable to continue being Batman for a time. He asks Dick to take on the role, which Dick reluctantly accepts. As Batman, Dick is able to confront Two-Face and take some much needed revenge. He also establishes a very strong relationship with Tim. Bruce is eventually able to return as Batman, and he and Dick begin to mend their relationship. Hail Kobra After his stint as Batman, Dick gives up life as a superhero, realizing he doesn't want to become Bruce. He Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Batfamily Category:Blüdhaven Category:Gotham Category:Robin